Dorina Basarab series
The Dorina Basarab series written by Karen Chance. It is the spin-off series to the Cassandra Palmer series. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview Follows the adventures of Dorina Basarab, Mircea's daughter from the Cassandra Palmer series who is a Dhamphir: half-vampire half human These books tell the story of the dhampir daughter of Mircea Basarab, a major figure in the Cassie Palmer series. A number of crossover characters and plotlines connect the two series, which I have always viewed as one. So far, there are three novels about Dory: Midnight’s Daughter, Death’s Mistress and Fury’s Kiss. The first Dorina (Midnight's Daughter) can be read after the second Cassie (Claimed by Shadow) because it concludes the storyline begun in that book. Or, if you wish to read chronologically, it can be read after Embrace the Night, the third Cassie, which it overlaps. Our novella, "Buying Trouble," (available in the On the Prowl anthology or by itself as an ebook) should be read before the start of the Dorina series, as it sets up some of the conflicts of that book. It is not necessary to understand or enjoy the novel, however. ~Dorina Basarab series Lead's Species * Dhampir Primary Supe * Vampires What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * First Person narrative told by Dorina Basarab, protagonist. Books in Series Dorina Basarab series: # Midnight's Daughter (2008) # Death's Mistress (2010) # Fury's Kiss (Oct 2012) # Shadow's Bane (2018) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides * 1.1. “Buying Trouble” in On the Prowl anthology (2007) & ebook * 2.1. “In Vino Veritas” in Chicks Kick Butt anthology (2011) & ebook ~ Free * 3.1. "Zombie's Bite" (2015) & ebook ~ Free * 4.1. "Lover's Knot" (2017) & ebook ~ Free * 5.1. "Dragon's Claw" (2018) & ebook Companion Series, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels * Cassandra Palmer series World Building Setting New York City Places: * Brooklyn: * Manhattan: * Chinatown: * Svarestri (?): * Faerie: * California: * Las Vegas: Supernatural Types ✥ Dhampir, vampires, faeries, gypsies, fallen angels, troll, scientific lab, magic objects, magic weaponry, mad scientist, new breed of vampires, chimera, Glossary: * Dhampir: Result of a vampire newborn and a human sex encounter. Most dhampirs never last long, they are propense to insanity and usually killed by vampires. 'Groups & Organizations': * Vampire Senate: several different Senates exist: North american senate, Latin american senate, European senate, Asian senate etc. these are the 'higher authorities' that all vampires must answer to. * Vampire Senate task force: * Silver Circle: Mage government at war with the Black circle and allies with the Vampire Senates for the moment. * Black circle: covert group of evil, rogue mages wanting to destroy the Silver Circle World Dory is a dhampir, a part human, part vampire hybrid. Her kind is rare and reviled by humans and vamps alike. She is nearly immortal and has super-senses… plus she had a tendency to go into a berserker rage when pushed too far. Anyway, Dory hates her dad. She thinks he abandoned her as a child and never really cared about her. As an adult, she finds him heavy handed and wants nothing to do with him. Unfortunately, as this story begins, he comes to her with an offer she can’t refuse. Dory’s roommate is missing and she has been searching for her for a month. Mircea promises to use his considerable resources to bring Claire home IF Dory helps locate her crazed and revenge driven uncle, Vlad. Dory really wants to tell her dad to shove the job, but she puts her friend first and decides to accept. Coming along for the ride, is her other uncle’s progeny, Louis Cesare. (Cassie fans will recognize his backstory from those books.) ~ Goodreads | Jen Protagonist ✥ Dorina Basarab is a dhampir (vampire/human hybrid) assassin. Not quite enough of either species, Dorina's kind is rare and doesn't fit anywhere in either society. It doesn't help that she is subject to rages that cause her to black out and endanger not only those around her, but herself as well. Dorina is the daughter of the great and powerful Mircea Basarab ~ Goodreads | VampireNovelFan Sidekick * Stinky / What: chimera, Fae creature / Sidekick-to: Dorina Basarab / About: Dory's pet since she saved him / Book First Seen: Midnight’s Daughter Characters Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Category:Chimeras Author Karen Chance * Website: Take A Chance: The Official Website of Karen Chance, paranormal author * Genres: Urban Fantasy Bio: Karen Chance is the author of two New York Times bestselling series, plus a number of novellas and short stories, all set in the Cassandra Palmer universe. A full-time writer since 2008, she was previously a university history teacher, which comes in handy when writing the time-travel aspect of Cassie’s crazy adventures. She loves Las Vegas, the main setting for her novels, but currently lives in Florida near her family home. Visit her website or connect with her on Facebook here . * Full Bio: Take A Chance: Author Cover Artist Artist: Larry Rostant Publishing Information Publisher: * Author Page: # Midnight's Daughter, October 2008—ISBN: 0-451-41262-1 # Death's Mistress, January 2010—ISBN: 0-451-41276-1 # Fury's Kiss, October 2012—ISBN: 0-451-41323-7 # Shadow's Bane 2018—ISBN: 0-451-41906-5 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Midnight's Daughter (2008): Dorina Basarab is a dhampir-half human, half vampire. Subject to uncontrollable rages, most dhampirs live very short, very violent lives. So far Dory has managed to maintain her sanity by unleashing her anger on those demons and vampires who deserve killing. Now Dory's vampire father has come back into her life. Her Uncle Dracula (yes, the Dracula), infamous even among vampires for his cruelty and murderous ways, has escaped his prison. And her father wants Dory to work with gorgeous master vampire Louis-Cesare to put him back there. Vampires and dhampirs are mortal enemies, and Dory prefers to work alone. But Dracula is the only thing on Earth that truly scares her, so when Dory has to go up against him, she'll take all the help she can get…. ~ Goodreads | Midnight's Daughter and Take A Chance: Books ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Death's Mistress (2010): Dorina Basarab is a dhampir-half-human, half-vampire. Back home in Brooklyn after the demise of her insane Uncle Dracula, Dory's hoping her life is about to calm down. But soon Dory realizes someone is killing vampire Senate members, and if she can't stop the murderer, her friends may be next... ~ Goodreads | Death's Mistress (Dorina Basarab, #2) ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—Fury's Kiss (Oct 2012): Dorina Basarab is a dhampir—half-human, half-vampire. Subject to uncontrollable rages, most dhampirs live very short, very violent lives. But so far, Dory has managed to maintain her sanity by unleashing her anger on those demons and vampires who deserve killing... Dory is used to fighting hard and nasty. So when she wakes up in a strange scientific lab with a strange man standing over her, her first instinct is to take his head off. Luckily, the man is actually the master vampire Louis-Cesare, so he’s not an easy kill. It turns out that Dory had been working with a Vampire Senate task force on the smuggling of magical items and weaponry out of Faerie when she was captured and brought to the lab. But when Louis-Cesare rescues her, she has no memory of what happened to her. To find out what was done to her—and who is behind it—Dory will have to face off with fallen angels, the maddest of mad scientists, and a new breed of vampires that are far worse than undead. ~ Goodreads | Fury's Kiss (Dorina Basarab, #3) by Karen Chance ✤ BOOK FOUR—Untitled (): Shadow's Bane(Dorina Basarab #4) by Karen Chance First Sentences # Midnight's Daughter (2008) — My least favorite dead guy had his feet up on my desk. # Death's Mistress (2010) — There was no sign on the abandoned church, but somone had scribbled "Let us Prey" above the main doors. # Fury's Kiss (Oct 2012) — It wasn’t being shot that was the problem. # Shadow's Bane '''(July 2018) — The truck was old army issue, built back when even regular cars resembled tanks, and it could easily eat a Hummer for lunch and spit out the bolts. Quotes *Karen Chance Quotes (Author of Touch the Dark) ~ Goodreads (8 pages) *Dorina Basarab Series ~ Shelfari Trivia *Lists That Contain Midnight's Daughter (Dorina Basarab, #1) by Karen Chance *Lists That Contain Death's Mistress (Dorina Basarab, #2) by Karen Chance *Lists That Contain Fury's Kiss (Dorina Basarab, #3) by Karen Chance *Lists That Contain Untitled (Dorina Basarab #4) by Karen Chance '''Reading Order — Cassandra Palmer World (includes Dorina Basarab) * 0.5. "The Gauntlet" in Mammoth Book of Paranormal Romance 2 (2010) Anthology & eShort, 52 pages (Kit Marlowe) (Free read) * 0.6. The Queen's Witch (2010) eShort, 26 pages (Kit Marlowe) (Free read) * 1. Touch the Dark (2006) * 2. Claimed by Shadow (2007) * 3. Embrace the Night (2008) * 1. Midnight's Daughter (2008 — Dorina Basarab #1) * 1.1. "Buying Trouble" in On the Prowl (2007/2008) anthology, eNovella, 72 pages (Claire , Heidar, Dory) (Chapter) * 3.1. "The Day of the Dead" in Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance (2008) anthology, eShort, 52 pages (Thomas) (Free read) * 3.2. "Rogue Elements" in Wolfsbane and Mistletoe (2008) anthology (Lia #1) (War Mage/werewolf Lia & werewolf Cyrus) * 4. Curse the Dawn (2009) * 4.1. "A Family Affair" (2011) ebook, 46 pages (Pritkin PoV, Rozier, Casanova, Ealdris) (Free read) * 4.2. "Shadowland" (2012) eShort, 54 pages (John Pritkin) (Free Read) * 4.3. "Masks" (March 18, 2014) (Cassandra Palmer World #4.3) eNovella, 406 pages (Mircea Basarab) * 4.4. "Vegas Odds" in Strange Brew (2009) anthology (Lia #2) * 4.7. "Skin Deep" in Inked (2010) anthology (Lia #3, half werewolf war mage Accalia) ([ link]) * 2. Death's Mistress (2009 — Dorina Basarab #2) * 2.1. "In Vino Veritas" in Chicks Kick Butt (Dorina Basarab, #2.1) (Free read) * 5. Hunt the Moon (2011) * 3. Fury's Kiss (2012—Dorina Basarab, #3) * 5.1. "The House at Cobb End" (2011) eShort, 10 pages (John Pritkin) (Free read) * 5.5. "Updating Pritkin" (2013) eShort, 10 pages (Pritkin) (link) ~ part of a contest on Author's site * 6. Tempt the Stars (Oct 1, 2013) * 7. Reap the Wind (Expected, Nov 3, 2015) * 8. Ride the Storm (Expected, April, 2016) Awards Read Alikes (similar elements) Dhampir * Night Huntress series * Sabina Kane series * Secret McQueen series * Riley Jenson Guardian series * Siobhan Quinn series * Phoenix Chronicles series Vampires as Main Supe * Chicagoland Vampires series * Crescent City series * Cin Craven series * Parasol Protectorate series * Generation V series * Guild Hunter series * Hollows series * House of Comarré series * Jane Yellowrock series * Night Prince series * Persephone Alcmedi series * Scarlett Bernard series * Shadow World series * Souls of Fire series * Vampire Babylon series * Vampire Empire series * Vampire Huntress Legend series * Vampire Memories series * Void City series * WVMP Radio series See Category links at bottom of page Notes See Also * Cassandra Palmer series * Karen Chance * On the Prowl * Chicks Kick Butt * ~ * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links See Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Take A Chance: Books *Take A Chance: Freebies - Shorts and deleted scenes *Dorina Basarab series by Karen Chance ~ Goodreads *Dorina Basarab, Dhampir - Series ~ ISFdb *Cassandra Palmer Universe ~ ISFdb * Dorina Basarab Series ~ Shelfari * Dorina Basarab, Dhampir series by Karen Chance ~ FictFact * Dorina Basarab, Dhampir | Series ~ LibraryThing *Maryse Reading Order guide * Karen Chance - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb )Author) Freebies: *Smashwords – In Vino Veritas – a book by Karen Chance Summaries: *Fang-tastic Fiction: "On the Prowl" Anthology Reviews: *Midnight’s Daughter (Dorina Basarab #1) – My socks have been rocked! | Your Urban Fantasy *Death’s Mistress (Dorina Basarab #2) – It keeps getting better! | Your Urban Fantasy *Karen Chance | RT Book Reviews Characters, Places, etc: *Dorina Basarab Series ~ Shelfari *Take A Chance: Gallery of character descriptons and pictures *The Cassandra Palmer series - Wikipedia Interviews: *Stephen chats with Karen Chance | Fantasy Literature: Fantasy and Science Fiction Book Reviews Author: *Take A Chance: The Official Website of Karen Chance, paranormal author *Karen Chance - Wikipedia *Karen Chance (Author of Touch the Dark) ~ Goodreads Community, Fan sites: *(13) The Cassandra Palmer Series by Karen Chance Gallery of Book Covers 1. Midnight's Daughter (2008)-Dorina Basarab.jpg|1. Midnight's Daughter (2008) by Karen Chance, Artist: Larry Rostant|link=http://www.karenchance.com/books_md.html Death's Mistress (Dorina Basarab #2) by Karen Chance .jpg|2. Death's Mistress (2010) by Karen Chance, Artist: Larry Rostant|link=http://www.karenchance.com/books_dm.html Fury's Kiss (Dorina Basarab #3) by Karen Chance.jpg|Fury's Kiss (Dorina Basarab #3) by Karen Chance, Artist: Larry Rostant|link=http://www.karenchance.com/books_fk.html 285212-On the Prowl.jpg|1.1. On the Prowl (2007) — "Buying Trouble" by Karen Chance—Artist: Tony Mauro|link=http://www.karenchance.com/books_otp.html Buying Trouble (Dorina Basarab #1.1) .jpg|1.1." Buying Trouble" (2008, 352 pages) eBook novella by Karen Chance (originally in On the Prowl|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/5957496-buying-trouble Chicks Kick Butt (2011) .jpg|2.1. Chicks Kick Butt (2011) — "In Venito Veras" by Karen Chance|link=http://www.karenchance.com/books_ckb.html In Vino Veritas (Dorina Basarab #2.1).jpg|2.1. "In Vino Veritas" (2011, 42 pages) by Karen Chance (originally in Chicks Kick Butt—Free online|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/14759816-in-vino-veritas Category:Gypsies Category:Dhampire Category:Vampires as Main Supe Category:Vamp, Demon, Monsters Hunters as main supe Category:Mages or Wizards as main supe Category:Faeries as Main Supe Category:Mages Category:Ogres, Orcs, Trolls, Giants Category:Fallen Angels Category:Mad Scientists Category:Magic Weapons Category:Magical Objects Category:NeverNever, Ever After, Otherworld, Faerie Category:Weird Science Category:Vampire, Demon, Monster Hunters Category:Vampires Category:Faeries Category:Series Category:Female Lead Category:Companion Series Category:Hybrids